


You were too good to be true

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dark Theseus Scamander, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Newt Scamander, possessive Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: With their parents looking for an alpha for his brother, Theseus decides to call in an old friend to help cover up the fact that he has knotted and impregnated his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Theseus returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron, he had a smile on his face work has been going great and his mate was pregnant. All he needs to do is buy a place for them he pulled out his keys and let himself into his room. That is when the smell of a distressed omega, he frowned as he sees his brother curled up on his bed sobbing his heart out. “Newt?” He calls out to him as he looks around the chambers and sees the redhead teen’s jacket throw on the floor and his shoes had been kicked off in any old direction. “Newt baby what is wrong?” He asked, he took his own jacket off and placed it on the coat peg and then crawled onto the bed and pressed his face into the omega’s shoulders and brushes away some of the hair from his face and sees how upset his brother was. “Hey talk to me baby boy I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me?” He asked as he moved his hand mover the omega’s stomach.  
“T-They are looking for alphas.” 

Newt could feel his brother freeze behind him and a growl left his throat as the alpha pulled the omega closer. Newt curled up, even more, pulling his legs up and sobbed, Theseus lets out a growl as he rolls Newt on to his back and looked down at the red face omega. “When did they stay this?” He asked Newt as he keeps his hand on his stomach and rubbed it softly and gently.   
“This morning, father called me into the offices. They are going to start interviewing this weekend.” He whimpered “W-What are we going to do?” He cried, Theseus leaned down and kissed him on the lips and wiped away the tears on the teen’s face.  
“Who is your alpha?” He asked   
“You are,” Newt whispered, Theseus hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin and forced him to look up at him.   
“I don’t think I heard you Newt? Who is your alpha?” Newt’s bright green eyes shone with more tears.   
“You’re my alpha.” He said loudly, Theseus leaned back down and kissed him again. 

Theseus smiled as he sat up and open his arms to Newt letting his brother crawled into his lap and hold onto him. “I was wondering when they would get around it.” He mumbled as he ran his finger up and down Newt’s back “I do have a plan.” He tells him, Newt looked up at him and sniffed.   
“W-What plan?” He asked   
“If mum and dad find you an alpha, that alpha wills most likely want to get rid of our pup.”   
“NO!” Newt yelled as he pushed himself up onto his knees, he shook his head as he warped his arms around his stomach.   
“Or mum and dad will get rid of it,” Theseus tells him   
“No please they can’t!” The alpha placed his hands on the omega’s shoulders.   
“Shhhh baby this is why I have been talking to Percy, you remember Percy?” Theseus asked Newt nodded as he wiped his eyes and looked down at the bed.   
“I-I remember him.”  
“Good, but I have asked him to be your alpha.” Newt looked up at him with wide eyes and looked into the calm eyes of the alpha “Breath baby boy, just listen Percy knows about us and you know Percy is smitten with you.” Newt just stared at him so the alpha continued “When I told him that I will need an alpha to marry my brother he offered himself up.”   
“W-What about the pup and you? We’re bonded.” Newt asked Theseus grinned at him as he reached up and cupped Newt’s face.   
“He is more than happy to share you with me, after all, I was your alpha first and you’re having my pup he can’t stop me from being in your life. After all, we are good friends.” Newt bites his bottom lip and ran his fingers through his hair. “Percy will be good for you baby, I will send him an owl in a minute and tell him we need him here as soon as possible.” There was a flash of green and Theseus name was being called.   
“It’s mum!” Newt whimpered   
“Shhhh just breath baby.” He kissed the top of his head and slipped off the bed towards the fireplace.

“Theseus!” Came to their mothers shrilled voice, he tried not to growl as he walked up to the green flames. “Theseus!” She yelled again, making Newt whimper even more as he sits at the top by the headboard.  
“Mother shhhh Newt is sleeping!” He lied, but her voice starting to get on his nerves.   
“Oh thank Merlin, he ran from the house the moment your father and I said we were looking for alphas for him.” She tells him, Theseus glares at her.  
“Ah.” Theseus says loudly “I can see why.”   
“What does that mean?” She asked with a snap, the alpha raised an eyebrow at her and then scratched the top of his head.   
“Newt is already being courted by an alpha.” He tells him, the omega made a nose behind him and moved to the middle of the bed as Theseus looked back at him and wink.   
“Really? Why didn’t he say something?” She asked,   
“Well the alpha is from New York and Newt only sees him when he is visiting England…” He scratches his head “It’s Percival mum. I’m going to message him now and tell him the mess you put Newt in.” Their mother was quiet for a moment as she gazes at her son through the fireplace.  
“ Very well, send him a letter telling him we want to see him this weekend. We will still be contacting other alphas as well.” Theseus frowned at her…not if I fucking kill them first…he thinks.  
“Of course mother.” Her face disappeared from the fire and the alpha stood up and turned to Newt and looked at him. 

The red-headed omega looks at Theseus and bites his bottom lip “Why did you tell her I was already being courted by Percy.” He asked, the alpha walks over to him and sits on the bed and pulls Newt up from the bed and kisses him.   
“Because it will make him lead choice, and you know mum and dad like Percy. Now go and have a long soak in the bath while I send for him.” He kisses him again and lets the omega go. Once Newt was in the bathroom Theseus went to send a letter to his friend. He hasn’t told Newt that they have been talking about this for the last 3 months, it’s been the alpha’s plan to bring in Percival and get him to court and mate with Newt. Percival has been lusting with Newt since he first saw the omega during one his stays in England, so it wasn’t difficult to get Percy on their side. All he has to do is promises him Newt will be on board… that won’t be difficult either…he smirks as he starts his letter. It would keep their parents off their backs and they would never need to know about him being mated to Newt since he was 15. 

He stood up from the desk and walked over to the owl sat the desk sleeping and woke him up “Sorry Fluff but I need this to go to Percival Graves.” He stroked the grumpy owl that nipped his finger “Awo.” He mumbled as Fluff took the letter and flew out the open window.   
“You should have offered him a treat first, but when he gets back to give him two from his box.” Came Newt’s voice, Theseus turns and looks at his 17-year-old brother and watches as he holds the dressing gown tightly closed.  
“I thought you were taking a long soak in the bath?” He asked, as he walks over to the omega and smiled down at him.   
“We will be okay, right? Bring Percy into our bond won’t hurt us or the pup?” He asked, pulled Newt in and kissed him on the lips. He let his hands slip into the dressing gown and slide Newt’s sides and rest them on his lips, this simple act open the dressing gown open letting the alpha see the pale freckled skin and licked his lips. He could see the starts of the curve of the omega’s stomach and he couldn’t help but growl at the thought of their pup growing within his mate.   
“We will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day…   
Newt sat there his food partly untouched; Percival would be here any minute and the omega is a bundle of nerves. Theseus warped his arms around Newt and kissed his throat as he tried to calm his mate down “Shhh.” He whispered as he heard Newt whimper the omega turned and buried his face into Theseus throat and breathe in his scent. The alpha smiled as he ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. “No, come on when have ever let you down? Come on you do trust me right?” He whispered, Newt pulled back and made a distressed noise from the back of his throat.   
“I trust you, I’m sorry alpha.” He said tilting his head.   
“Shhh, it’s alright baby boy.” He kisses the side of his throat just as they hear knock at the door.

Newt whimpered but Theseus just kissed him on the lips and walked over to the door and opens it. He smiled as he looked at the dark-haired alpha “Percy it’s good to see you again.” He tells him as the two alpha’s hug  
“You to Thes, I came as quickly as I could.” He then turns his eyes to the redhead omega that was stood by the bed holding onto the bedposts. “And you Newt, it’s good to see you.” He grinned at him and the Omega couldn’t help but blush and duck his head.   
“H-Hello Mr Graves, thank you for helping us.” He said,  
“Mr Graves?” Percival chuckled as he shrugged his coat off and Theseus shuts the door.   
“He is a little unsure about it,” Theseus tells him as he walks over to them   
“Really Newt? I think Percy or Percival would be good. Don’t you think?” He smiled as he walks up to him and cups the side of his face and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone. Newt looked up at him his cheeks burning red as he blinks up at the alpha.   
“Percy t-thank you for coming to help us.” He said  
“My pleasure.” He purred softly as he leaned in and sniffed Newt’s throat. 

The omega gasped as he felt Percival’s teeth scrape across his throat, it caused a blush grow on Newt’s face as he looked at his brother who is smirking at the way Newt clung to the alpha. He coughed and watched as Percival pulled back and growled little his pupil have covered the colours of his eyes. Theseus chuckled as he pours all three of them a cup of tea “Before you get around to claiming Newt let’s talk first.” He said, Percival, nodded and moved to the chair and sits down pulling Newt down onto his lap.   
“Alright best make our plans now.” He says with a smile, as he lets his hand slip under Newt’s shirt and placed his skin on his stomach. The omega whimpers as he lets the alpha cover him in his scent.   
“Our mother and father have put an Ad out.” He shows then show, both Percy and Newt the Ad in the paper.   
“They don’t waste any time do they?” The alpha growled, the redhead Omega picked up the paper and looked down at it and let out a hiccuping sob.   
“They make it sound like I am chair.” He said as he looked up at his brother with tearful eyes.   
“Shhh baby, we will fix this,” Percival whispered as he let the omega curl up in his lap. 

He got Newt to take a sip of his tea and then looked at Theseus “What is the plan?” He asked, the dark auburn haired alpha put his cup down and looked at them.   
“Well as if yesterday mother and father believe that you are courting Newt for you have been for some months. But you kept it quiet because you are living in New York and Newt was worried about the age gap.” Newt frowned as he looked at his brother. “Now these other alphas, the only way we are going to get rid of the other alphas if you two mate.” Percival grinned as he gently moves his fingers over the omega’s stomach.   
“Sound good.” He grinned; Theseus chuckled as he watched Newt’s face.   
“It will have to be done here…now.” He tells them   
“Theseus!” Newt cried out  
“We don’t have much of a choice baby boy, you’re pregnant and we need to protect you and the pup. We tell mum and dad that you are carrying Percy’s pup, they will have no choice, but send those alphas away.” Theseus tells them, Newt looked at wide eyes as he looked at his brother and then down at the hand under his shirt.   
“I like the plan.” The dark-haired alpha purred as he kissed Newt’s throat.  
“B-But they will be able to smell that the baby is yours.” The omega argued   
“I look it up, getting third to join us at the early stage of pregnancy will mean that they won’t be able to tell,” Theseus tells him.

He stands up and walks over to Newt and Percival and cups his face and smiled at him softly, as he cups his face. “Newt we need to do this, once it’s done you will safe.”   
“He’s right. Let me tells you something Newt.” The omega looked up at him as he trembled “When I found out that Theseus had mated with you I was jealous. I was angry at him for getting to you first and I was angry at myself for not speaking up sooner. But I want you and still do, I don’t mind I have to share you with Theseus as long as I know I can have you curled up next to me and maybe one day you will have my pups.” He smiled as he strokes the redheads cheek. Newt searched his eyes to see if he was lying, he isn’t good with people because they lie so easily but he believes Percival.   
“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus watched as Percival knots his brother, he sat in a chair next to the table drinking a cup of tea his eyes fixed on Newt. The omega moaned and cried out as he covered his stomach in cum, his body twitch as he took the larger alpha’s knot him. Standing up Theseus walks over to the bed and gently strokes Newt’s face and watches as Percy sinks his teeth into the omega’s pale skin as he gently rocked into him pushing his cum deeper into his Newt mate. “Does he feel good baby.”

Newt looked up at him with glassy eyes as Percival pulls up and licking the blood off his lips and then sat up pulling the poor omega up with him. Newt whimpered at the movement and his face in Percy’s shoulder. “So sweet.” He smiles   
“Yes, he is.” Sighed Theseus as he sat behind Newt, the omega whimpered as he felt his brother’s lips touch his shoulder. He lapped up the bite following the trickle of blood that escaped down his back, he then looked down at Percy’s bite and see Percy overlapped it with his own bite and smirked …perfect… he thinks to himself as he watches the way Newt shook in Percival’s arms. “How long do you think it will take your knot to go down?” Theseus asked.  
“Ummm not sure could take a while, I have just mated.” He chuckled   
“Oh, dear poor Newt what are the changes he could end up carrying your child as well as the mind.” Theseus mused as the omega whimpered.

Percival smirked as he let Theseus trail his fingers down the omega’s back and over the curve of his backside down to where the other alpha was buried deep in him. Newt let out a strangled moan and looked back at his brother “T-Theseus.” He whimpered as he felt his fingers wiggle its way into to him. Newt gasped as he was stretched wider he shook his head and buried his face into Percy’s neck and sobbed.   
“Don’t tease him, Theo.” Percy chuckled as he rubbed the omega’s back.   
“Your right.” He sighed as he pulled his fingers away “We should let out baby rest, we need to be ready for tomorrow.” Theseus tells them as he kissed Newt’s shoulder.

Next day…  
They arrived at the Scamander one by one, Theseus went first to find out what mood their parents were in and then Newt who was a bundle of nerves arrived and stood there looking at the ground-hugging himself as Percival step through after. He watched at Newt’s mother berated the young omega. “Did you think this could be trouble for your poor brother? He didn’t need you irritating when he had work…”   
“Mother leaves him alone if you and father didn’t gang up on him…”  
“Gang up on him? Is that what he’s been telling you?” She growled, Newt whimpered to scare to move.   
“Newt,” Percival called, the omega snapped his head up and blinked at the large alpha before moving quickly over to him. Theseus smirked as he watched his friend wrap his arms around Newt and kiss the mating bite that could be seen peeking out from his shoulder.   
“What is that?” His father rounded on them; Percival raised an eyebrow as Newt trembled in his arms.   
“It’s a mating bite, sir, Newt and I have mated.” He smiled down as he tilted the omega’s head up and then kissed him on the lips.  
“Did you know about this Theseus?” His mother snarled  
“Of course I know I am the one who introduces them to each other.” Theseus smiled proudly.

Newt looked at his mother and father to see their reaction, in their eyes, Theseus can do no wrong but Newt was a disappointment from day one. “Well as your bonded we might as well start the paperwork.” Newt’s father said.   
“Of course Mr Scamander, we are sorry for not yell you both sooner.” He smiled as he looked down at the omega and kissed him again.  
“How long have you two been together?” His mother asked she was stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest.   
“3 months.”  
“3 MONTHS, Newt you have been bonded to him for 3 months!” His mother yelled “We have to have a bonding ceremony”   
“Mum…”  
“Are you pregnant?” His father asked, Newt looked up at them and then to Theseus who was stood behind their parents. He smiles at Newt and nodded to him, swallowing his fear Newt look back at his father and nodded.   
“Yes, 3 months.” Percival steps in and caught Newt’s mother’s hand inches from the omega’s face. Wide-eyed the redhead looked at the hand and then back at his mother.  
“I don’t hit my omega,” Percival growled, his hand tighten around her wrist   
“Agatha.” The older alpha warns.

Percival let go of her wrist and looked towards Newt who was stood there in shock as he looked at his mother. “I think me and my mate shall leave this is not a good place for him.” He tells them as he wraps his arms around Newt’s waist and takes him back to the fireplace.   
“You just can’t leave!” Agatha yelled  
“I can you tried to hit my omega, I will take him back with me to my hotel I will leave Theo to gather my mate’s belongs and if it’s a bonding contact you want me to sigh I will. But my pregnant omega will not come back to this toxic environment.”


	4. Chapter 4

He threw the flood powder into the fireplace and both he and Newt left leaving Theseus to deal with his family. They went back to Theseus’ room at the Leaky Cauldron; Newt was quiet as went to the bathroom, telling Percival he was going for a bath. The alpha watched as the redhead walked into the bathroom and close the door, Percival stood there and sighed …well that went well…he thought bitterly as he sat at went to order a tray of tea and coffee for them.

A little while later Theseus came through the fireplaces with a deep frown on his face as he set Newt’s trunk on the ground by the bed. He then turned to see Percival sat at the table drinking tea and reading a paper “Where is Newt?” He asked   
“In the bathroom, he’s been in there since we got back. I have checked on him a few times, he is just curl up in the bath.” Theseus groaned and rubbed his hand down his face “How did it go after we left?” He asked  
“Mother did a lot of shouting, while father tried to calm her down; I just pack Newt’s things and left.” He shrugged his jacket off and walks over to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door “Newt baby it’s me.” Noting not a sound “Newt I’m coming in.” He poked his head around the door and looked at the redhead as he curls up on his side, the water barely an inch in the tub Theseus sighs as he sits on the edge of the bath and ran his fingers through the omega’s damp hair “Newt baby, you are loved Percy loves you and I love you more than the world.” He tells him softly, bright green eyes look up at him with red puffy eyes. “Ignore Mother’s out bust.” He smiled gently at him “You have and Percival.” Newt sniffed as he pushed himself up and blinked at his brother. “Come on my sweet little omega, let’s go and get you dry and into a nice fluffy dressing gown.” Newt nodded as he stood up and climbed out of the bath, Theseus growled as he watched him stand there dripping.

Licking his lips he kept starting at Newt the slight curve in his belly that was barely noticeable but it was enough to make the alpha growl. Bright green eyes looked up at him and blinked “How did I end up with the most beautiful omega in the world.” He purred as he warped the dressing gown around the omega’s shoulders.  
“I’m not…”   
“Don’t Baby you know you are, forget what mother has been saying to you.” He kissed Newt on the lips as he slid his hands under the dressing gown, the redhead moaned as he warped his arms around his shoulders pulling him close. “How about you, me and Percy go to bed and show you how much we love you.” He growled softly. The omega moaned as he kissed him back moaning in agreement at the plan. 

They were so warped up in each other that they didn’t notice the bathroom door open, only when they heard someone coughing did they stop and look at the man stood in the doorway. “Father!” Theseus said, Newt whimpered and hid in his brother’s arms. Theseus looked towards Percival who gave him an apologetic look and mouthed ‘Sorry.’   
“Relax you two and come and sit in here.” Their father said Newt frowned and looked up at his brother who had the same look on his face. They moved into the rest of the room and sit down next to Percival with Newt curled up between them.   
“Father we can explain…”  
“Explain what how my eldest son took it upon himself to fuck his young brother and get him knocked up and then created this bullshit…”  
“It isn’t bullshit sir,” Percival said as he pulled Newt into his lap. The omega squeaked and sat there embarrassed by the fact that his father had found him out.  
“No?” The older alpha asked.

He watched the way Newt curled up in the American arms hiding his face from his father “We are mated, sir.” Percival said as Theseus’ father raised an eyebrow and turned to his eldest son.  
“I knew one-day Newt would send up pregnant and I had no plan on letting you and mother bully him again into something he doesn’t want. I asked Percy who had always wanted Newt to help us out, as long as Newt wanted him.”  
“I do.” Newt mumbled, “I want both of my alphas.” He looks at his father who was still there looking at them. He let out a sigh and hangs his head as the older alpha pulled out a scroll from his pocket and holds it out to Percival.  
“Very well then, sign this Percival and you Theseus.” The alphas frowned as they looked at the scroll.   
“A marriage contract?” Theseus asked   
“I had to alter some part, but I was so sure you would step up and admit you had ruined your brother for any other alpha, I was shocked when Percival arrived.”   
“Dad.” Theseus stood up “You knew this whole time?”   
“I’m an alpha, your mother may have no senses of smell but me I notice, now sign or you both be disowned and I will have Percival arrested.” Theseus frowned at his father as he read through the contract before signing it and handed the pen to Percival. “See was that so hard, no I want to see all three of you at the house this weekend for the wedding, and we will keep it quiet about Theseus being the other mate and father to the pup from your mother. I rather like keeping my eardrums and balls.”   
“Y-You okay with me, I mean us…” Newt asked as he looked at his father.   
“At first I wasn’t but I can’t control how these things work.”   
“Thank you.” Newt sniffed with a small smile.


End file.
